


We Fall Apart Together.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Emotional, F/M, Heavy Angst, More tags will be added as the story progresses to avoid spoilers, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wandering Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment she forgets her painting, forgets everything except the sound of the song and the lyrics and <i>Trent</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have My Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So I mentioned writing these in a few of my other fics and yeah it happened.
> 
> Some chapters will be longer, some shorter.
> 
> Janes 18 in this and Trents 23 given the 5 year gap between them.
> 
> Set in the 1990s obviously lol
> 
> I'll be updating this, but it might be slow updates.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She doesn't think about it as she moves the brush over the canvas painting darkened eyes looking back at her. Eyes rimmed in white to define them from the darkness surrounding them. 

Shes been doing this.

Painting images filled with darkness, and only a small glimmer of light peeking out from it. Barely showing through, as if clinging to some final breath to survive before devoured by the darkness around it.

She knows its depressive to think of it like that, but theres an odd and strange beauty in it at the same time.

A dark, sinister aspect that makes it pretty cool and haunting in a good way.

Blue eyes looked at the image in front of her, as the brush glided over the surface, bringing her thought to life before her eyes.

She can Trent on the other side of the wall.

Hear the stereo playing the Downward spiral for the fourth time and hear the sound of Each lyric through the wall.

_I wanna feel you from the inside._

A smirk slowly creeps across her lips as she keeps painting, humming along with the song filling her ears and his room.

_You can have the hate that it brings._

Words she can relate to, that hit home sometimes when she's alone in her room like she is right now.

Slender fingers grasp the brush as she hears the words, hears the music that sounds hauntingly hypnotic, the sound of the music getting louder _I wanna fuck you....._

For a moment she forgets her painting, forgets everything except the sound of the song and the lyrics and _Trent_ and she feels warm suddenly. Hot and wanting before she shakes her head and forces herself to focus on her painting again.


	2. This Close.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its something he's done before.
> 
> Its normal.
> 
> But somehow, she can't help but feel strange having him this close like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So updates for this are slower, but they will keep coming guys!
> 
> My other fics will be updated soonish.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She spends the next few days painting.

Trying her best to ignore her wandering thoughts.

But the truth is she isn't trying to hide from anything except him.

She can't bring herself to look him in the eyes after those strange thoughts had found their way into her mind.

A sigh is the only sound she can hear in her room.

It's silent.

Something that usually would have driven her mad, but today, that silence is something she needs.

A silence where she can't think about anything except what she's doing right now.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's hours before she notices the darkness seeping into the corners of her room.

Shadows slowly cascading and devouring everything in its path.

When her room is thrown into light all of sudden as her door pushes open and she shields her eyes from the sudden light.

Before the lights in her room flick on and she sees him standing there in the doorway.

"Hey Janey," he says, dark eyes looking at her as he slowly makes his way into her room and flops out on her bed.

Its something he's done before.

Its normal.

But somehow, she can't help but feel strange having him this close like this.

"Hey Trent," she says, softly blue eyes turning back to her canvas and trying to focus on her painting again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He's silent for a moment, dark eyes staring up at the ceiling while she paints.

"Haven't seen much of you the past few days."

"Been busy."

It's partially true, but, what else is she supposed to say? 

A sigh escapes him as he stands up suddenly and stands directly behind her, and she can't help but feel heat, filling her face, all over and that sudden wave of confusion washing over her again.

"You're coming to the concert Saturday night aren't you Janey?"

She nods slowly, humming softly as she feels his arms around her, hugging her like he's done a thousand times before and she melts against him before he pulls away and he's gone.

She stands there for a moment, blue eyes wide and looking at the doorway until she hears the sound of music next door.

_What the fuck am I doing?_


End file.
